1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts generally relate to 3D stacked semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device in which a multi-channel interface type wide input/output memory device is stacked on a system-on-chip (SOC) and to a semiconductor multi-chip package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a semiconductor device has been developed in which multi-channel interface type wide input/output memory devices have been stacked on a system-on-chip (SOC). The device is provided with through-silicon vias (TSVs) to facilitate the connection of the memory devices to the SOC.
The number of wide input/output memory devices may be increased when the bandwidth of a memory of an SOC needs to be expanded or when a greater integration density is required. However, in those cases it would be considered necessary to expand the region in which the TSVs are provided. Accordingly, SOCs are separately designed for according to each specified bandwidth or integration density.